The Official Organization XIII Diary
by viiiSadistPyro
Summary: The Superior has made a new decree -- each member of Organization XIII is required to write and maintain a personal journal. They must submit it in frequently. A Nobody a day, as they like to say.


Oy my fiery friends,

Axel here, reportin' on the newest decree started by the great Superior yesterday. It's kind of a wonder why we have to do this, actually. Writin' about the daily dose of prescription that lunatic [Vexen] consumes…

Aha. Just foolin'. I don't think the Leader would ever make us do somethin' like that, unless he's miraculously grown a fetish for the man [insert eerie silence]. Enough tho'. Time to explain about what's goin' on! As many of you should know [Organization members, scientists, pirate, puppy…], the Boss has decided we need to post our everyday affairs. The reason behind this is most likely 'cause he's "paranoid", after the whole revival gig.

It's amusin' to think that we all got defeated and, suddenly, outta the blue, some sick twist of fate brought us back. We're healthy, energetic, and better than ever. 'course, Fate didn't bother to give our hearts back. Can't ask for too much though, ya know? I do try to contemplate on how the heck we managed to wake up in this place again. Yeah, a few aren't seen yet. I'm positive they're here tho', in one of the worlds. Hey, I might just decide to drop in on Castle Oblivion in a couple of days. See if Pinky and the Princess dropped in there from heaven (hell, all the way) or wherever a Nobody goes to when they die. Did ya really think I'd remember? Nah. It doesn't work in that kinda fashion. The only thing anybody can recollect is those moments prior to our deaths, which aren't really all that great (although, I'd died in a pretty hot fashion).

I bumped into the emo a while ago. Sorta have a feelin' he's still holding a grudge against me for what happened. He smacked me with a book. Ya know, I should have done somethin' about that. I was too "shocked" tho', if you could call it that. Anyway, it was the hallway entering into the livin' room. Cozy place. I've always liked it in there. Kinda makes me wanna reminiscence 'bout what I did there previously. The couch is still in top shape. Now, what really gave me a heartless attack was the damn kitchen. When I went in, it looked as if some sorta storm swept by (almost made me suspect Larxy). No matter what tho', I'm gonna find the culprit and give 'im a piece of my mind. Nobody [no pun intended] ruins my sacred ground, without a good amount of burnin'. Got it memorized?

Let's start from the beginnin' of my day, just to see if it'll help me remember any important clues. I woke up early at around five in the morning 'cause we were goin' to have a meeting. I noticed I ran out of shampoo, so I took a visit to the wethead. Strangely, he was hangin' upside down on his bed, when I entered his chamber (I knocked). Of course, bein' the "nice" guy that I am, I gave a hand and flipped him off (his position seemed uncomfortable). He didn't get hurt tho'. I had it all planned out [there were mountains of junk lyin' around] and he fell neatly onto a lump of clothin'. Nevertheless, I got what I needed and left.

Certainly, the meetin' we can skip. The Leader probably won't be too "happy" either, 'specially if I wrote something top-secret down. I don't wanna die either. After all, I barely returned. I haven't even met Rox yet, unless he remains in that Twerp's body. We should fix that problem, ya know? No need to rush tho'. Secretive and unknown is what we're aimin' for, at this time in particular.

Someone is makin' a lotta ruckus outside. It's one in the damn mornin'. Shit. It must be Puppy makin' his routine visit to the little doggy's room. He betters not leave a mess…

Then again, he might be cleanin' off from a hard workout with the Superior. It has been some time for 'em. Quite frankly, I haven't the fortune of any exercisin', since I returned either. I need to put that on my to-do-list, ya know?

Around the afternoon, after finishin' my lounging on the sofa, I – Damn, it's a nightly round. Wait up for a bit, man.

Where was I? Lunch time, right. I went over to the kitchen area and met Demyx along the way. He looked a bit flushed, for some reason. I asked him what was the matter, but he sorta shrugged it off and ran . Well, back to the point. Once I entered that place, everything was in chaos. My pots and pans were filled with some kinda disgustin' concoction and the sinks were overflowin'. I was pretty surprised there was no fire. 'course, if there was, I'd be a tad more satisfied with the idiot. Who could have done it though?

No point in rackin' my mind. I'll go look for information tomorrow. Need my sleep right now, ya know?

**Axel (VIII)**


End file.
